


Don't Stop

by ofsevenseas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clara meets her future brother-in-law and, incidentally, ruins her favourite pantsuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> For [leupagus](http://leupagus.livejournal.com)'s Mary Sue Promptfest.

The first time Clara Graham-White meets her future brother-in-law, he'd been swearing in three different languages and bent over a young private in her unit, hands fairly drenched in blood.

She'd been distracted at the time, rocked by her first attack since arriving on base. Clara had dimly registered him snapping out an order for more bandages without looking around, in that trained-to-save-people-even-with-a-building-collapsing-next-to-me tone. She had watched the proceedings outside with narrow eyes, firmly squashing the inner voice screaming for her to get on the first plane back to London, and to switch out of photojournalism altogether. Nearby, the low rumble of cracking masonry had announced the arrival of more shells.

Clara had shifted into a crouch, curling protectively over her equipment, nose wrinkled as the noise was accompanied by choking clouds of dust and a tang of blood. Her camera would be no use in all this dust, and the crazy-eyed medic in the corner had seemed short-staffed, so she had sighed and heaved her bag into the arms of her concussed-looking military liaison.

"If anything happens to my baby, I will stab you with a spoon. Got it?" She hadn't waited for a reply before shoving him behind the one wall that remained free of cracks.

Striding over to the corner of the room designated as an impromptu infirmary, Clara had looked around at the medical supplies before asking, "Where are the bandages?"

"They're the cloth rolls in plastic wrapping, under the alcohol wipes. Grab me some of those too, while you're at it." He had not looked up, and she had only grimaced at the dust, and knelt to keep handing down supplies.

Later, when she is actually introduced to Harry, she tells a funny story of ruining her favourite pantsuit in the middle of an ambush, and not about watching her latex gloves stain red as she had pressed down on a soldier's abdomen, blood welling endlessly as John tried to stitch him up.


End file.
